OS - A Christmas Carol
by MrsEdgington
Summary: En 1985, alors que Klaus se balade dans une forêt, un fantôme surgit du passé l'emmène visiter différentes périodes de sa vie...


**Un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le thème A Christmas Carol de Dickens, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comme toujours à cette période de l'année, Klaus partait en vacances. Il détestait profondément Noël et sa célébration par les humains. Se retirer le plus loin possible du monde et seul pendant quelques jours était son petit plaisir annuel depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.

Nous étions en 1985 et le hasard de la vie l'avait amené dans les Alpes bernoises. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à skier et marcher pendant des heures dans différents coins de la montagne peu peuplés car très dangereux pour les humains. Se faire prendre dans une avalanche restait une expérience particulière qui ne faisait rire que lui-seul au monde.

La nuit était tombée tôt. Chaussé de raquettes, Klaus marchait péniblement dans la neige profonde à la recherche de quelques animaux sauvages à observer.

Il ne les attaquait jamais, les respectant trop pour cela. Il y avait toujours les touristes plus bas dans les stations pour assouvir sa faim.

La nuit hivernale était claire et il leva un moment son regard sur la magnifique pleine lune qui le dominait, un pincement au cœur, comme chaque mois, lui faisant regretter une part importante de son existence qu'il ne connaitrait plus jamais. Celle de ne plus être un homme avec ses obligations, mais libre comme un loup sauvage. Il baissa les yeux et continua sa route pensant amèrement qu'il ne ferait jamais entièrement partie d'un monde ou de l'autre.

Le monde d'ailleurs avait bien changé. Jadis dans cette montagne, on pouvait encore croiser des loups, des ours et des lynx, mais aujourd'hui ces animaux avaient été bannis. L'homme, son gibier à lui, avait massacré les rois de la forêt. Klaus les méprisait encore plus pour cela.

Il entendit quelques bruits derrière des buissons et s'approcha doucement, espérant ne pas effrayer l'animal et peut-être avoir l'opportunité de le caresser, de communier quelques instants avec lui. Mais il resta quelques secondes paralysé par la surprise. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, c'était même impossible en cette période de l'histoire du monde.

Devant lui, un petit loup noir s'acharnait à trainer un lapin mort presque aussi gros que lui.

En voyant Klaus, l'animal lâcha sa proie et se recula en tremblant. Le vampire chuchota des mots apaisants et avança doucement une main vers sa tête pour le gratouiller entre les deux oreilles, le sourire aux lèvres. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le vampire comprit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas juste un loup, mais un être comme lui, comme celui qu'il avait été jadis et qu'il rêvait de redevenir un jour.

Mais le louveteau, une femelle, était tout petit et Klaus, sachant ce que la transformation impliquait, éprouva un instant de tristesse pour l'enfant meurtrier qui lui faisait face, effrayé. Il se recula, la laissant reprendre son lapin et elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Il la suivit discrètement.

Caché derrière un sapin, il l'observa redevenir humaine, enfiler rapidement ses quelques vieux vêtements abandonnés plus tôt à même le sol et courir jusqu'à un vieux chalet décrépi, tremblante de froid et de peur, le corps du lapin serré contre sa poitrine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans.

Un homme ivre, visiblement son père, l'accueilli avec colère. Voyant le lapin, il lui asséna une gifle avant de la trainer à l'intérieur par un pan de son manteau sale et déchiré. « Animal, moins que rien, monstre » furent les derniers mots que Klaus entendit avant de se détourner, grimaçant, et de poursuivre sa route. Les tragédies de ce monde n'étaient pas son problème.

Mais pourtant les paroles entendues tambourinèrent dans ses tempes durant toute la descente, lui rappelant une autre enfance misérable, dix siècles plus tôt.

La sienne.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Klaus se retourna et écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la vision de son interlocuteur, incapable de parler ou de bouger.

- Tu n'es pas né monstre, tu l'es devenu avec le temps, tu es devenu un monstre, parce que tu l'as voulu.

Complètement abasourdi, le vampire observait le fantôme issu d'un autre temps, issu de son humanité perdue. Son petit frère, Henrik, mort 1000 ans plus tôt.

Il bredouilla :

- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver, me suis-je endormi ?

- Tu as dormi pendant un millénaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Juste retrouver mon grand frère disparu.

Malgré son questionnement intérieur, Klaus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû…

- C'était un accident, tu n'y étais pour rien. J'ai tiré une flèche sur ce loup et il s'est retourné contre moi…

- J'aurais dû te protéger.

- C'est la vie, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Mais aujourd'hui, tu peux changer les choses. Regarde.

La neige avait soudainement disparu mais ils étaient toujours dans une forêt pourtant. Bien différente. Klaus mis quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître, c'était celle de son enfance sur ce continent encore inconnu à cette époque. L'Amérique.

Il vit devant lui un adolescent tirant tant bien que mal le cadavre d'une biche. De l'autre côté de l'animal mort, un grand loup beige le retenait par une patte, empêchant le jeune homme de l'emporter. « Laisse-là moi, c'est ma prise à moi ! » s'exclamait-il. Le loup lâcha la proie et se jeta sur lui, le poussant du museau et lui léchant le visage. L'adolescent riait aux éclats.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Repris Henrik.

- Bien-sûr ! A chaque pleine lune, alors que les villageois se cachaient de terreur, moi je partais chasser avec les loups ! Mais la voix de Klaus se brisa. Si seulement j'avais su qui ils étaient, les choses auraient été si différentes.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Je serais allé les voir, humains, vivre avec eux, connaître mon vrai père.

- Tu nous aurais quittés, comme ça ?

- Bien-sûr que non, mais…

- Il ne le voulait pas pour toi et Mikael ne l'aurait jamais permis, tu le sais bien. Ca devait mal finir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le savait.

Le loup finit par s'éloigner et Klaus le suivit machinalement à travers la forêt. Il vit soudain ce grand homme blond remettre sa tunique. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et observa l'adolescent traîner difficilement sa prise derrière lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Deux autres hommes, typés comme les locaux de la région, le rejoignirent et l'un d'eux lui mis une main sur l'épaule en murmurant quelques mots que Klaus ne comprit pas et ils s'éloignèrent.

Mais l'homme se retourna une dernière fois sur ce jeune fils qu'il ne connaitrait jamais vraiment mais qu'il rejoignait dans la forêt avec joie et tristesse, chaque mois.

- Mon père…

- Il a toujours été là. Prêt de toi.

- Il m'a appris à chasser. Mikael ne voulait pas, il disait toujours que j'étais un bon-à-rien. Mes parents me haïssaient et je me sentais si seul, c'est pour ça que je traînais toujours dans la forêt.

- Et tu n'as jamais été seul.

- Si seulement j'avais su… Je me suis toujours senti plus proche des loups que de n'importe qui. Je faisais partie de leur monde, j'aurais dû être avec eux, j'aurais dû être l'un d'entre eux.

Klaus pleurait franchement.

- Viens maintenant.

Henrik tira Klaus par la manche qui ne pouvait se détourner de ce père qu'il avait tant rêvé de rencontrer.

- Ferme les yeux et viens avec moi.

Le vampire saisit la main que le petit fantôme lui tendait et se laissa tirer, sans rechigner, vers sa seconde destination de la nuit.

- Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Klaus observait, effaré, le salon chaleureux et délicatement décoré du vieux château anglais. Oui, il reconnaissait très bien les lieux et savait exactement où il se trouvait. Ou plutôt quand. 1492, l'année du désespoir, l'année de la fin d'un rêve. Son rêve.

- L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse des vampires et nous ne sommes pas faibles !

Klaus se retourna pour se voir lui-même, le visage rougit d'une sourde colère, le regard planté dans celui d'Elijah.

- C'est en prononçant cette phrase que mon frère est vraiment mort, ce jour-là. Murmura Henrik

- Mikael massacrait systématiquement toutes les personnes que nous avions aimées à travers les siècles. Se plaisant à nous faire souffrir au lieu de nous affronter directement. Il fallait y mettre un terme, devenir un hybride était la seule solution.

- Pour tuer le dragon, il faut devenir le dragon ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire en qualifiant l'amour de faiblesse ?

- La souffrance du deuil et la peur de perdre les miens m'ont rendu faible, c'est vrai.

- Vraiment ? Tu te mens à toi-même tout comme tu te mens sur les véritables raisons qui t'ont rendu obsédé par l'accomplissement du rituel.

Klaus se vexa. Il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, même à son frère de ses motivations profondes, prétextant vouloir les protéger avec son armée d'hybride pour ne pas avoir à avouer la vérité et affronter le jugement de sa fratrie.

- C'était mon héritage. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever ça, de m'empêcher d'être un loup dans mon cœur et dans mon corps.

- Elijah l'avait très bien compris, tu sais. Pourtant, il n'a jamais cessé de te soutenir dans ton obsession. Toi, en revanche, tu as été aveugle à sa détresse, sa souffrance. Regarde, il ne dit rien, il accepte de sacrifier la femme qui lui a rendu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Si ton plus grand rêve était de devenir un loup, le sien était de redevenir humain et Katerina était la lumière dans sa nuit. Mais, il ne t'a pas supplié, il ne voulait briser ton rêve à toi, son petit frère adoré.

- Je n'ai pas compris, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une passade.

- En prétextant les protéger, tu t'es permis de prendre des décisions à leur place, de choisir leur vie et leurs amours pour eux, sans tenir compte de leurs sentiments. Tu avais le temps, tu aurais pu sacrifier la Petrova à la fin de sa vie ou avec du sang de vampire en elle. Mais tu as choisis d'être insensible et égoïste, tu as éloigné de toi cette famille qui t'a toujours soutenu au péril de sa vie.

- Je ne voulais pas être comme ça…

- N'hésitant pas à les daguer pour soi-disant les protéger ? A quoi pensais-tu en disant à Elijah que tu avais jeté les corps des autres à la mer ?

- Je l'avais dit sous le coup de la colère ! Mais il a disparu et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

- Tes mots ont toujours été très violents, plus violents que tes actes. Tu les as tous perdus. Mikael a gagné en 1492, tu l'as laissé faire de toi le monstre que tu n'étais pas, un monstre froid, calculateur, manipulateur et égoïste. Un monstre seul.

Klaus encaissa ces vérités difficilement et sentit la colère monter violemment en lui. Après tout, il était dans un rêve et ces propos resteraient entre lui et un fantôme. Jamais, il ne tolérerait une telle conversation dans la réalité.

- Jamais ? Vraiment ? Ferme les yeux et prend ma main.

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et obéit à nouveau. En ouvrant les yeux, il regarda horrifié son propre corps brûler dans un cercueil.

- Suis-je mort ?

- Non, mais c'est tout comme. Kol est parti vivre sa vie sans toi, Elijah n'a même pas cherché à venger ta mort présumée, Rebekah l'a fait en revanche, mais tu as daguée une fois de trop, elle te hait désormais. Nos parents ont enfin disparus à jamais, mais ta fratrie en a fini avec toi, ils sont complètement seuls eux aussi et tentent de se refaire une vie malgré 1000 ans de douleurs infligés par leur propre frère pour qui ils ont tout sacrifié. Mais ce n'est pas tout, regarde derrière toi !

Klaus se retourna pour se retrouver à nouveau dans une forêt. Il se vit à nouveau, bien vivant cette fois-ci, massacrant à l'épée des hommes et des femmes inconnus.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Tes hybrides.

- Je l'ai fait, j'ai accompli le rituel ?

- Oui mais tu n'as pas pu t'en contenter et tu as transformé ces pauvres gens de force en les réduisant en esclavage. Ils se sont rebellés, comme jadis tu l'as fait contre Mikael et comme lui, tu as choisis la voie de l'intransigeance et e la violence, maintenant tu n'as plus rien. Pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de femme, tout le monde te hait et veux ta mort ou se fiche de ton sort. Et tu ne le dois qu'à toi et à toi seul.

Klaus resta un moment à regarder les cadavres des hybrides gisants sur le sol, les yeux écarquillé par le choc, non pas de leur mort mais de la cause de celle-ci. Il avala sa salive avec peine et bredouilla des mots qui eurent du mal à sortir :

- Tout ce que j'ai fait était pour protéger les gens que j'aime.

- La route de l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions, mais toi, c'est une autoroute à quatre voies que tu as construite ces 10 derniers siècles ! Penses-y, il n'est pas trop tard, mon frère. Et n'oublie pas qu'à une époque, nous t'aimions pour toi, pour celui que tu es vraiment au fond de toi.

Sur ces mots, Henrik disparut et Klaus se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la montagne suisse qu'il avait quittée malgré lui pour cet étrange cauchemar. Il s'assit un instant dans la neige glaciale et pris lentement la mesure des révélations de la nuit.

Cela faisait quelques 60 ans qu'il vivait sans un membre de sa famille à ses côtés et il ne pouvait pas passer 1000 années supplémentaires comme ça. S'il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ses actes passés, c'est qu'il avait perdu la véritable notion du temps, croyant pouvoir arranger à n'importe quel moment ce qu'il considérait comme une simple dispute entre frères et sœur.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard. » Se disait-il lorsqu'il y pensait. Mais quand était-ce plus tard ? Non, il ne pouvait plus attendre, plus fermer les yeux sur la souffrance des gens qui l'entouraient. Il deviendrait un jour la plus puissante créature de la Terre, il se devait d'accepter les responsabilités qui allaient avec.

* * *

- Animal, moins que rien, monstre !

Alors que l'homme enlevait sa ceinture pour infliger une punition non-justifiée à la pauvre fillette, il fut interrompu par un visiteur qui frappait doucement à la porte. Il grogna et se dirigea vers celle-ci, décidé à envoyer balader l'étranger quoi qu'il veuille. Il ouvrit la porte sur un Klaus parfaitement calme qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire carnassier :

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- De vous ? Strictement rien.

Et Klaus s'accroupit en direction de l'enfant.

- Invite-moi à entrer, ma chérie.

- Dégage connard avant que je te donne une bonne leçon.

- Et si tu sortais plutôt d'ici, danser avec un homme pour changer ?

Et l'ivrogne commit l'erreur de sa vie en acceptant. Klaus lui arracha la ceinture des mains et le frappa en retenant sa force pour faire durer son agonie, le plus longtemps possible. La mise à mort fut interminable.

Lorsqu'il mourût enfin, l'homme n'avait plus de visage et le vampire était couvert de son sang qu'il s'était d'ailleurs refusé de boire, tant la victime le dégoûtait. Klaus s'agenouilla et se nettoya avec de la neige.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la fillette qui le regardait intensément. Elle avait assisté au massacre mais elle ne semblait plus éprouver la moindre peur. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppant de sa veste, redescendit la montagne jusqu'à la station la plus proche.

Il commença par lui offrir un véritable noël, puis tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il l'éleva avec amour et attention comme sa propre fille, l'accompagnant et la soutenant à chaque pleine lune mais aussi à chaque étape de sa vie, triste ou heureuse.

Il prit son temps pour bien réfléchir à ses mots et finit par réveiller sa famille et retrouver Elijah. Sa fratrie fit table rase du passé et ils demeurèrent plus proches que jamais.

Désormais l'être le plus puissant de la Terre, il utilisa son invincibilité pour protéger les créatures surnaturelles les plus faibles. Ainsi, lorsque ses ennemis s'en prirent à lui, ce sont des amis loyaux qui se tinrent à ses côtés, prêts à défendre leur roi bien-aimé et leur monde jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.


End file.
